gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The FEAST Saga Mecha and Weapons
Here's a list of Mecha and Cyber Suits from the FEAST Saga games. Mechs are giant machines controlled by people. While the Cyber Suit is considered in this series a human sized mech. This series also mixes the two concepts: Super Robot and Real Robot. List is on the works. Mechs Part 1 - Ragnarök's Revolution Type-X Ragnarök (X means a number, from 0 to 4) Pilot: Sienna Travers At first, the Jack-of-all-Stats. It mainly comes as the average and balanced one, however, it will be later upgraded, but with a great cost, before Type-3, it counted solely in DNA and Blood absorption to be strong and synchronize with it, averted in the case of Type-4. After this, becomes an Offensive-Ranged Type. *Height: 55m (18' 0") *Stats (Type 0) **Power: ★★★ **Defense: ★★★ **Speed: ★★★ **Range: ★★★ **Durability: ★★★ *Type-4 **Power: ★★★★★ **Defense: ★★★ **Speed: ★★★ **Range: ★★★★ **Durability: ★★★★ Rendez-Vous Pilot: Mildred Albain A Defensive powerhouse mech, is slower than usual, but compensates it with a great defense, it can throw, fight fist to fist, and even fly. This mech was made by Mildred herself, alongside some mechanics of the Rebellious Scientists Faction. *Height: 56m (18' 5") *Stats **Power: ★★★★ **Defense: ★★★★★ **Speed: ★★ **Range: ★ **Durability: ★★★★★ Golem Trident Pilot: Nathan "Jonathan" Travers (And Rose Belladonna as Co-pilot) A Grappler and close ranged in all its means, like Mildred's mech, is focused in Defense and is durable, but unlike it, it rarely runs in battle. However, with the trident's power, his range seems to be a little better, also has long arms enough to defeat opponents, it is also one of the hardest to throw due to the heavy ton weights that it has. *Height: 61m (20' 0") *Stats **Power: ★★★★★ **Defense: ★★★★★ **Speed: ★ **Range: ★(★★★ w/trident) **Durability: ★★★★★ Verde Bomb (Also known as VB: Do-Re-Mi) Pilot: Roger Masters and Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador. (Only Ameth in Part 2) A mech who relies in aereal combat, a has an enormous range and speed, but there's a few disadvantages, it incredibly lacks Power and Defense, and is a fragile speedster, while with Do-Re-Mi, an upgrade, it increases its durability with a special shield. It is also the smallest. *Height: 48m (15' 9") *Stats **Power: ★★ **Defense: ★★(★★★ w/Do-Re-Mi) **Speed: ★★★★★ **Range: ★★★★★ **Durability: ★★(★★★★★ w/Do-Re-Mi) Emperor's Trance Pilot: Aurelius Krüger Big mech whose combat involves greately in Speed and uses a scythe in battle representing his death motif, it can show a dark aura, making it special at other mechs. But it has one big disadvantage, he lacks defense, and can change its stats at random during the battle, with the cost of powers. *Height: 57m (18' 6") *Stats (Main) **Power: ★★★★★ **Defense: ★ **Speed: Infinite **Range: ★★★★★ **Durability: ★★★★★ FEAST Comet Prototype Pilot: Ron Sampson The prototype of FEAST Comet, created secretely by traitors, interestingly, the duality motif of its two arms reflects light and darkness and fire and water/ice respectively, has two swords, red and green in color, making it a playing with color, its type is random. Since it can change stats during battle. *Height: 57m (18' 6") *Stats (Main) **Power: ★★★★★ **Defense: ★★★★ **Speed: ★★★★ **Range: ★★★★★ **Durability: ★★★ Type-Cosmos/Type-Chaos Ragnarök Pilots: Sienna Travers (Cosmos). Eliza Sampson (Chaos, Part 1), Blake Snider (Chaos, Part 2) The two final results of the long research made by Roger and his team before FEAST launched, and they're even considered the most powerful creations (before the comet even launched), in the world, capable to even destroying the humanity if these two are badly used. Cosmos is focused in the power and the range, while Chaos is more into the speed and defense. They also have auras. *Height: 70m (23' 0") Both *Stats (Cosmos) **Power: Infinite (Part 1) -> ★★★★★ (Part 2) **Defense: ★★★★★ (Part 1) -> ★★★★ (Part 2) **Speed: ★★★★ **Range: Infinite (Part 1) -> ★★★★★ (Part 2) **Durability: ★★★★ (Part 1) -> Infinite (Part 2) *Stats (Chaos) **Power: Infinite (Part 1) -> ★★★★★ (Part 2) **Defense: ★★★★ **Speed: Infinite (Part 1) -> ★★★★★ (Part 2) **Range: ★★★★★ (Part 1) -> ★★★★ (Part 2) **Durability: ★★★★ (Part 1) -> Infinite (Part 2) FEAST Comet The FEAST Comet is a monstrous, destructive and notorious by being the most powerful man made weapon in the series, not to mention that is created in a biological basis. Not to mention that the DNA is based on nine individuals, and take three forms. These three forms are based in: Embryo (Minima), Unborn (Extrema), Humanoid and Death (Maxima). It's stats are unknown. Part 2 - Legend of Arcana Sky Rider Pilot: Rock D. Snider The first antagonist mecha introduced in Part 2. A colossal powerhouse mech notable for having a gray aura, its colors are mainly black and dark blue. It has infinite power thanks to a special thing that all the Board of Directors members has. (Unlocked after his final battle) *Height: 80m (26' 3") -> 85,5m (28' 1") at final battle with Blake. *Stats **Power: ★★★★★ / Infinite **Defense: ★★★ **Speed: ★★★★ **Range: ★★★ **Durability: ★★★★★ Crimson Velvet Pilot: Alice von Stroheim A mech who focuses mainly in speed and is quick and agile. It jumps high and is quite the bruiser. And also has a variety of weapons. But there's something special on it. Yet-to-be revealed secret that allows Alice to kill her enemies easily. (Unlocked after her battle) *Height: 68,5m (22' 4") *Stats **Power: ★★★ **Defense: ★★ **Speed: ★★★★★ **Range: ★★★★ **Durability: ★★ Combat Glass Pilot: Shawn Grizel The "kid" version of The Beryl. It's the only mech aside of the aforementioned one who has crystal labeled parts, aside of, that, it lacks power, but has excellent capacities enough to be an average mech, but has hidden potential despite it's weakness. *Height: 67,1m (22' 0") *Stats **Power: ★ **Defense: ★★★★ **Speed: ★★★★ **Range: ★★★ **Durability: ★★ The Beryl Pilot: Zelda Grizel A super mech with crystal labeled parts, has an excellent range and speed, but lacks power and durability, in comparison to others, it doesn't need swords to get excellent range. And also has a durable flying time. Created as a last-minute thing by Roger. (Unlocked after her battle) *Height: 71,2m (23' 4") *Stats **Power: ★★★ **Defense: ★★★★ **Speed: ★★★★★ **Range: ★★★★ **Durability: ★★★ Alto Striker Pilot: Gavin Albain As the final boss of Path 3, Alto Striker possesses three phases that makes it an almost invincible mech, but however, he's almost focused in hand-to-hand battle. It's also an aereal mech if its only on Phase 2, he's almost an unbreakable wall and has a "chest blaster" as of Phase 3. (Unlocked after ending Path 3) *Height: 75,0m (24' 7") *Stats **Power: ★★★★★ **Defense: ★★★ (★★★★★ at Phase 3) **Speed: ★★★★ **Range: ★★★ **Durability: ★★★★★ Death Fantasy Pilot: Liam "Jazz" Milford Death Fantasy is a mech who combines short range, power and defense, making it a brutal powerhouse, albeit weaker than Sky Rider, can't fly but is known by breaking other mechs' defense and connecting good combos. Like all the Board of Directors members, it has infinite stats in one of the types. (Unlocked after her first fight) *Height: 70,7m (23' 3") *Stats **Power: ★★★★ **Defense: ★★★★ **Speed: ★★ **Range: ★ **Durability: ★★★★★ / Infinite Chariot Beast Pilot: Tristan Cruz/"Hiro"/D.J. Lethal Rebel Albeit being defenseless outside, it is actually one of the fastest mechs in the game, and also, has the most variety of weapons, among these, are supposed to be vinyl disks, but in fact, they're made of painted metal. Like all the Board of Directors members, it has infinite stats in one of the types. (Unlocked after his first fight) *Height: 79,3m (26' 0") *Stats **Power: ★★★★ **Defense: ★★ **Speed: ★★★★★ / Infinite **Range: ★★★★ **Durability: ★★★★ Ultramarine Pilot: Eliza Sampson Ultramarine is a mech who heavily especialize in defense, but incredibly lacks range, It's bigger, faster and stronger, too. It's color resembles its name. And also the fact that the mech was kept hidden from the authorities is because it used to be a runaway mech, it's style mainly aereal. (Unlocked after Eliza's battle) *Height: 70,5m (23' 2") *Stats **Power: ★★★★★ **Defense: ★★★★ **Speed: ★★★★★ **Range: ★★ **Durability: ★★★★ Amadeus Pilot: Wilhelm Krone Despite it's delicate appearance, Amadeus is a monster in battle, as one of the final bosses in the game, has incredible range and even has three of its five stats full. Has a tremendous amount of weaponry and even can fly. Like other mechs associated with the Board of Directors, has infinite in one of its stats. (Unlocked after his second battle) *Height: 82,3m (27' 0") *Stats **Power: ★★★★★ **Defense: ★★★★ **Speed: ★★★★★ **Range: ★★★★★ / Infinite **Durability: ★★★★ Malachite Pilot: None -> Adelard Albain (Since Path 6, Phase 5) A Dangerous Being who has no pilot, it is called a Runaway mech because it is out of control. It's color is related to its name. And also is the only new grappler and has wrestling moves, it appears more than six times in the game. But fought just one time. (Unlocked after Path 6 and can be used with any character.) *Height: 82,3m (27' 0") *Stats **Power: ★★★★★ **Defense: ★★★★★ **Speed: ★ **Range: ★ **Durability: ★★★★★ Verde Pump Ultra Pilot: Roger Masters The more advanced version of the original Verde Bomb, it has a lot more durability than the original and is much less fragile, however, it's more heavier than the original, but still fast enough to defeat an enemy with aereal fight. (Unlocked after completing Path 4) *Height: 74m (24' 3") *Stats **Power: ★★★★ **Defense: ★★★★ **Speed: ★★★★★ **Range: ★★★★★ **Durability: ★★★★ Razor Anita Custom Pilot: Anita S. Falcon Razor is a mech who has no special type, however, it is brutal in fast combative and has a strong range. While no way superior of the other mechs, it has one of the most "broken" weapons in the party mode. (Unlocked after Completing the secret trials.) *Height: 77,7m (25' 6") *Stats **Power: ★★★★ **Defense:★★★ **Speed: ★★★★★ **Range: ★★★ **Durability: ★★★★ The Ruby Pilot: Black Rose/Rose Belladonna-Ryan The nemesis of the Type-Chaos Ragnarök and similar to Type-Cosmos, The Ruby displays a lightsaber, it is not fast and strong, but can trick others easily and despite the stats, is one of the beginner mechs in the game. (Unlockable after Path 7 act 4) *Height: 70m (23' 0") *Stats **Power: ★★★ **Defense: ★★★★ **Speed: ★★★ **Range: ★★★★★ **Durability: ★★★★ Vivid Fantasy/Lakia Pilot: Lakia/Luke/Luke White (Only in Multiplayer) Despite the name, is no way related to Death Fantasy, has an incredible amount of weapons, and its knife is pretty invincible. And is incredible slower, but has strong range enough to defend itself. Not to mention that can change its stats in battle. *Height: 69.9m (22' 11") / 80m (26' 3") *Stats **Power: ★★★★/★★★★★ **Defense: Infinite **Speed: ★★ **Range: ★★★★★ **Durability: Infinite Ophelia Ophelia is a mech that involves in total and aggressive combat, to the point that its range, speed and its power are superior than the average, non runaway, non mechanic. Ophelia's transformation makes it a monstrous enemy without mercy. *Height: 90m (29' 6") *Stats **Power: Infinite **Defense: ★★★★★ **Speed: Infinite **Range: Infinite **Durability: ★★ Reed Reed is also a mech himself, he has an immense Durability and Defense, but also great power as well, its form resembles a gigant beast, it is one of the few mech that talk the language of the protagonists and antagonists, but he has quite a mouth. *Height: 89,9m (29' 5") *Stats **Power: Infinite **Defense: Infinite **Speed: ★★★★★ **Range: ★ **Durability: Infinite Diva Known as the ultimate life form and a deity in form of four mechs, it has the ability to copy any attack possible, however, its high disavantage during the battles is that despite having these attacks, some opposite estrategies could applied against it. It has all its stats in Infinite. Valkyrie Ragnarök The Valkyrie Ragnarok is the most powerful and god-like mech of the concept, at first glance, represents an hybrid between a dragon and a humanoid figure with wings, mainly in an armor of gold and platinum with a gray body style with Purple visor eyes, it has fangs, pretty much a long ranged combat and also can be close ranged as well. According to Tusk, the Mech possesses many hidden skills depending to the pilot, and also few can use this mech at full 100% of its capacity, especially those related to either Melanie or Julius Caesar. Other significant bosses Arachneos (English) Arachneos is a huge Spider whose speed increases every time that is being hurt, however, it is weak and easily can be destroyed. Mr. President (German) Pilot: A Wilhelm Krone look-a-like. It's a model of unknown origin, a dark claded mech who has a lance which look like those from the medieval times, it's pilot, the clone, has black hair and is in full armor. Has a purple aura like Wilhelm, and speaks German. Mirror Mirror (All voice) Mirror Mirror is basically a clone, however, unlike the original that Mirror Mirror copies, the thing can't copy the overall physical attributes and the copy can vary, example, the Sienna clone has blonde hair, etc. Weiss Wing (German) Known as "The Dancer", is a small mech that only wants to dance and show that it is better than others. Has a female voice and has an army of Wannabes. Angel's Voice (French) An extravagant femenine looking mech who believes that it's the maximum, however, being used by Jazz gave it a less pessimistic point of life. Venom Snake (English) A Snake who can poison its victims, the only fear that It has is that it can be easily outmatched by mechs of big resistance and grappler types. Ill Machina (Japanese) It is the most cordial but also one of the most violent, it has extremely fast attacks, and can copy opponents, but unlike Mirror Mirror. It only can copy one attack. It's main form resembles a Ragnarök Mech. Mad Devil (English) A quadruped beast who runs when shooting lava-like projectiles behind the player, its battle is basically a running against an enemy or a race-type boss, it is an Stalker. Green Black (Spanish) The most defensive enemy at the game, it doesn't move, but can counter you when there's a green light on its eyes, when it talks, it will lust with "beautiful guys". Double M/Monty Mouth (Japanese) Despite it's name, is a burning Phoenix, and while likes to fire all the places, his true emotions are kind of tragic and doesn't want to harm everyone, but in turn he will do. He's one of the "saddest" bosses in the game. He likes to sing too. Xanadu (Spanish) A peacock mech that is colorful but acts like if it was crazy for the colors and always sees pink elephants when fighting the characters. Apparently its malfunctioning. Flying Invaders (Italian both) A pair of giant mech birds who are almost always in synchronization, if one falls, the other too. Their names are Luigino (Louis in the American version) and Marius. Titan Swine (English) A gigantic mechanical boar who has the skill to destroy anything on its way, but however, is pretty slow if you have the right mech for fight it. Calamity Wrath (English) It's a big, toxic piranha plant who wants to eat anything and everything, it's favorite food its "fake humans", its color resembles a Salamander. Black Noise (French) Black Noise is a skinny and elegant creature who's capable to stop the opponents move by a few seconds, her Sonic Noises, are capable to weaken the opponent. Elephant Riff (Spanish) Elephant Riff has the advantage that can throw you at ease if you don't have a good strategy, it can also be throwed too. Gigant (Japanese) Is a great Golem who holds a hot cauldron, it growls instead of talking. And Ice type mech could defeat it. Fire Steel (English) A Steampunk made armor with fire as its body. Shadow (English) Like Mirror Mirror, it can copy you, but unlike Mirror Mirror, It can't be defeated unless if a light weapon is used. Terror Swordsman (English) A Big mech with a sword, it has a very sharp sword to cut a mech very fast. Category:Weapons Category:Weapon Category:Sonikku Aensland Cyber Suits Sienna's Suit (Valkyrie) Platinum Cross (Blake) Crimson Diamond (Mildred) Arma Spades (Nathan) Crimson Velvet Knight (Alice) Combat Glass X (Shawn) Shade Prism Chevalier Clubs (Rock) Meister Hearts (Eliza) Amadeus (Wilhelm) Death Fantasy Mega (Jazz) Chariot Beast Max (Hiro) Ruby (Rose) Alto Striker (Gavin) Beryl (Zelda) Iron Green (Roger) Purple Falcon (Ameth) Malachite (Adel) Other Last End Ragnarök Models Military Models Crystal Models Zero Models Hybrid Units Category:Weapons Category:Weapon Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Work in progress Category:Mecha